


Dysphoria Pains

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Guillermo, Trans!Nadja, Transman Guillermo, Transwoman Nadja, binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo has been fighting something his whole life...alone. But, maybe it's time he lets a couple of vampires in.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nadja, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Kudos: 13





	Dysphoria Pains

Dysphoria.

Pain.

That's all Guillermo de la Cruz felt.

He'd had this his whole life, but, yet, it never went away--and it never would.

Sometimes, it got so bad that he wished that the cold, chilling hands of death were upon him.

Guillermo clenched his jaw.

_ I don't know how much longer I can stand this,  _ he thought in agonizing pain.

The truth was he felt as though his dysphoria would be significantly less if he was a vampire...but, it would never truly disappear.

Guillermo didn't bind safely. 

He tended to wear his binder for over twelve hours or more at a time.

Guillermo hated the pain from the binder, but he hated the pain his own body brang him even more so.

Nandor had set Guillermo loose with so many tasks--as he did every night.

Guillermo had to take a body and bury it--but, the catch was, he felt like he was going to get caught.

Guillermo rushed to do the task. 

He got it done in no time.

In slight fear, Guillermo ran back into the house.

But, running while binding induced a sharp pain in his side.

Guillermo winced sitting down.

Guillermo bit his lip as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Guillermo looked up to see Nadja. "Oh nothing," he lied.

"Something is clearly going on," Nadja persisted.

Guillermo said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Guillermo sighed, saying, "Dysphoria."

Once Guillermo had said that word, Nadja looked like she had just been sucker punched.

"Do you know it?" Guillermo softly asked.

"Know it…? I lived through it...I still do." Nadja huffed. She glanced at Guillermo and said, "Take it off."

"Excuse me what?" Guillermo seemed confused.

"The thing that makes your chest flat," Nadja explained.

"My binder?" Guillermo asked.

Nadja nodded. "Yes. That."

Guillermo stood.

"And go sleep," Nadja added quickly.

"What?" Guilllermo was caught off guard.

"You probably wore that binder thing too long...and sleeping should do you some good," Nadja explained.

Guillermo quickly asked, "What about my master?"

"I'll just tell Nandor I forced you to," Nadja began. "Now go."

Guillermo headed back to his room, thinking,  _ it's only a matter of time before Nandor finds out. _


End file.
